Skyla
Skyla (Japanese: フウロ Fuuro) is the Gym Leader of Mistralton City's gym in the Unova region. Her gym is the sixth gym to be challenged by the player. Skyla specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Jet Badge if you defeat her. She first appeared in Pokémon Black and White. When she's not Gym Battling, she spends her free time flying around since she's a pilot. In the Games She first appears in Mistralton City, but she leaves and goes to the Celestial Tower. After you reach the top of the tower and ring the bell, she will return to the Gym for you to battle. After you defeat her, you can continue the game. After you defeat the Elite Four and you enter N's Castle, she along with the rest of the Gym Leaders will show up and battle the Seven Sages. For the rest of the game she is found in her Gym. She also visits Cynthia in Undella Town. In the anime Skyla made her debut in BW069 where she just gave away badges to only trainers who she predicts she will lose to and skip the battles because she always thinks about how the battles will go. And she was also too busy with air shows than Pokémon battles. This made Ash and Cilan angry and as a result, Cilan challenged her to a Gym Leader Battle in which he lost. Ash battles her in BW070 and though she had him on the ropes with her Swanna, it was eventually beaten by Ash's newly evolved Unfezant. After which she was taught not to take Gym Battles too lightly and be a proper Gym Leader. She also informs Ash the next Gym is in Iccirus City. Sprites Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 ;Gym Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= ;Flying-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament In the anime Episode Appearances Gallery Ash_and_Cilan_confront_Skyla.png Skyla_with_her_arms_crossed.png Skyla_sending_out_her_Pokemon..jpg Skyla_just_giving_the_Jet_Badge_away..jpg|"You win. Here's your Jet Badge." BW069.jpg|Skyla in her battle against Cilan. Skyla_anime2.png BW070.png|Skyla vs. Ash Skyla in her thinking process.jpg|Skyla in her thinking mode. Skyla comforting her Swoobat.jpg|"You did great Swoobat. Take a nice long rest." Skyla_doing_research.jpg Skyla with her Grandfather.jpg|Skyla and her Grandfather Mile. tumblr_lzux08EhQS1qiwdov.jpg Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is 大空の　ぶっとびガール: "The heaven's surprising girl" *Skyla is the 3rd type Gym Leader. The other two being Falkner and Winona. **Coincidentally, both Skyla and Winona are the 6th Gym Leader in their respective regions and both use types. In addition, they both live next to Routes with a Weather Condition and are both female. *Skyla's name may come from the word sky, which is a associated with flying and the name Kayla. This makes sense because Skyla is a Flying-type trainer. *Despite the fact pilots should dress warmly, Skyla wears shorts and her belly is uncovered. *Skyla is one of the few female Gym Leaders to have red hair. The others are Misty (Orange) and Flannery (Red). **Also Skyla keeps most of her hair tied with an accessory also like Misty and Flannery. *In the anime, Skyla is the third Gym Leader to battle one of Ash's friends, the first being Sinnoh's Maylene who battled Dawn and the second being Elesa who battled Bianca. *In the anime, Skyla swapped her female Unfezant from the games for a male one. *Her skin tone appears darker in the anime than in the games. *Like Flannery, Skyla has a grandfather in the anime and the games. **Also in the anime, like Volkner, she gave away Gym Badges without actually battling in her debut episode, however, unlike Volkner, she only gave them to Trainers whom she believes to lose to. **In Black 2 and White 2, Skyla will have a completely different Gym Interior. *In her Black and White 2 battle animation, Skyla's leg band in the first frame is not there, but appears in the last frame. Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Flying Pokémon User Category:Characters from Unova